1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar or musical instrument of that kind having a removable, frame-shaped body support which is formed from a plurality of rod-shaped supporting elements, and having a flat and comparatively narrow removable guitar body which bears at least one string on a front side.
2. Discussion of Background Information
German Utility Model DE-U-1885300 discloses an electric guitar of the type mentioned at the beginning having a frame-shaped body support. The frame-shaped body support includes two rod-shaped, bent parts which are plugged on both sides into the resonance box of the electric guitar and imitate the contours of a generally known guitar resonance body. The frame-shaped body support is designed in such a manner that it can be pulled out of the resonance box for transportation. The handling of this body support is comparatively simple, but it is fastened directly to the end of the resonance box of the guitar, comparatively close to the clamping mechanism of the strings. The resonance box therefore has to be of a sufficient length that on the one hand the plucking region of the electric guitar comes to lie at the ergonomically correct position with regard to the body support, and that on the other hand a possible carrying-strap fastening is able to comply with the ergonomic conditions, which is crucial when playing standing up. This guitar arrangement is particularly disadvantageous if there is a desire to use it in a traveling guitar having a comparatively short resonance box. This is because the guitar body has to extend over the full length of the body support fastened to the guitar body, in order to be able to fasten the removable body support to the end of the guitar body. The packing length of this guitar is determined by the relatively long length of the guitar body. In its state ready for traveling, this guitar is comparatively long and therefore unfavorable for transportation.
German utility model DE-U1-8232675 discloses a further electric guitar having a frame-shaped body support. In this electric guitar the body support which imitates the contours of a generally known guitar resonance body also includes two rod-shaped, bent parts which are plugged on both sides into the resonance box of the electric guitar. In this electric guitar, a resonance box extended by a piece of wood is provided in order, on the one hand, to be able to plug in the two halves of the body support at the end of the resonance box extended by the block of wood in accordance with the ergonomic conditions when the guitar is ready for playing, and, on the other hand, in order to be able to transport the electric guitar with a comparatively small resonance box with the block of wood removed. This electric guitar is complicated when changing between the state in which it is ready for playing and the transportation state. In the transportation state with the block of wood detached, care has to be taken that the loosened and no longer clamped strings are not damaged or even become tangled up. For these reasons, this electric guitar is disadvantageous as a traveling guitar.